Emily and her Doctor
by BowtiesCoolFezzesBadgers
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction that I'm posting on here so if it sucks then I'm sorry, so so sorry and I will try to improve it. It's the 10th Doctor and my OC, Emily
1. Why 'ello there!

**Chapter 1: Why 'ello there!**

Emily walked alone, like she always did on her way to work. She walked on as a mob of people swarmed past her, caught up in their individual lives. Even though she was still walking on the sidewalk on Earth, her mind had gone off to somewhere distant, setting her into a daze. Emily was so far into thought; she hadn't realized she'd wandered into the street until she was hit. She fell to the road, her head hitting the ground the hardest. People from the sidewalk mob surrounded her and the man who hit her climbed out of his car. He was in a panic and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Within minutes, a tall, thin, man with a pinstriped suit, brown spikey hair and a long trench coat had cut through the crowd, kneeling beside Emily's limp body and claiming to be a doctor. "Is she okay? I didn't mean to hit her. She just walked off the sidewalk as I was coming down the road." The man from the car who was panicking more than anyone said.

"I don't know. She's bleeding from the head but there could be other injuries. We need to get her to a hospital." the man who was kneeling beside her replied.

"I'll call an ambulance." a woman from the crowd said, pulling out her phone. The doctor man swept Emily's auburn hair out of her face as she lay on the ground. She was barely breathing which worried them all. The ambulance arrived seconds later, one man climbing out from each side. They pulled a stretcher out from the back and pulled Emily up onto it as she moaned slightly. The men put her in the ambulance and the man who was had knelt beside her climbed in after her. One man climbed into the back and the other climbed into the front. They closed up the ambulance and started to drive. The man went to wake her but then decided it was best he didn't. He then wrapped her head in gauze carefully with help from the other man. "So what's your name?" the ambulance man asked the man who sat across from him.

"The Doctor." he replied.

"Doctor who?" ambulance man asked.

"Just the Doctor. What's yours?" The Doctor asked.

"Mark Sheppard." he said, looking down at Emily for a second before looking back to The Doctor.

"Nice to meet ya, Mark!" The Doctor said, extending his hand to him with a slight grin on his face. Mark grabbed The Doctor's hand and gave it a hard shake. They let go of each others hands and began talking about Emily. A few minutes before they reached the hospital, Emily started to wake up with a soft groan. She slowly opened her emerald green eyes and looked around. She quickly shut her eyes again tightly, starting to feel the searing pain that pulsed throughout most of her body. The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the man who was driving hopped out of the front and opened the back doors. Then, him and Mark hauled the stretcher with Emily strapped onto it into the hospital while The Doctor followed close behind. They took her into a room immediately and helped her onto the bed, taking the stretcher away. Her eyes were still tightly closed which worried The Doctor. She opened one of her eyes again, looking around at her surroundings and spotting The Doctor. The Doctor was sitting next to her, a worried look overtaking his features. He hadn't noticed she was awake and he was staring at the floor. "W-What happened? W-Where a-am I? Who a-are you?" She stuttered weakly. He looked up quickly, startled. "I'm The Doctor and you're at the hospital. You were hit by a car not too long ago." The Doctor replied.

"Am I going to be okay?" Emily asked. The Doctor nodded, even though he had no clue. Her doctor came in to take x-rays and stuff, asking The Doctor to step out. He did as he was told and went out into the hall. About a few minutes later, the doctor came out of the room. "Well?" The Doctor asked, anxious.

"She's fine. Like the accident never happened." the doctor replied, emotionless.

"How is that possible?!" The Doctor inquired loudly, suspicious.

"It isn't." he said, reaching behind him and closing the door which locked as it closed.

"Let me see her." The Doctor demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Doctor." The man replied.

"Why can't I see her?!" The Doctor screamed.

"That is classified." He replied, walking off. The Doctor quickly unlocked the door with his sonic screwdriver and swung the door open. Emily lay lifelessly on the bed, dead to the world. He ran over to her, swiftly scanning her with the sonic. "He was right. She has no injuries. Nothing! Her body is also in stasis. Why would he need her body in stasis?!" The Doctor talked to himself, looking from his screwdriver to Emily. Two men appeared outside the door frame along with the doctor that had "treated" Emily. He quickly picked up Emily and tried to make a run for it but the men stopped him, one prying Emily away from him and the other pulling him away to a different room. Within seconds, he was knocked unconscious. The Doctor woke up about an hour later, taking a second to realize what happened and tried to leave the bright white room that seemed empty but the door was deadlock sealed. He cursed in Gallifreyan under his breath and paced the room. Within seconds, he heard Emily yelling faintly from outside and put his ear to the door to listen. "_Where is he?! Where is that man?! Let me go, you psychopaths! I refuse to come with you! Help!" _she screamed from the opposite side of the door. He then went into a panic and started to think of what could be happening, which worried him more. He paced the room as the door broke down with a CRASH! He swiftly turned to see Captain Jack Harkness standing in the doorway. "Come on. We need to save Emily." He said, sounding more serious than The Doctor has ever heard him before.

"Who's Emily?" he asked, following Jack as he walked down the hallway.

"The girl who was hit by the car this morning, her name is Emily Cross." Jack replied, preparing to break down another door which was the one Emily was behind. He pushed into it at full force to make it come crashing down to reveal Emily, still and her face emotionless. The Doctor and Jack ran over to the containment unit that held Emily. An alien that had the head of an octopus and the body of an insect came to the door, making weird intimidating noises. The Doctor persistently tried to free Emily as the creature walked closer to them, growling. He finally freed Emily who fell into his arms. He ran past the monster with Jack not far behind and Emily in his arms. Jack shot at the army of creatures that were now chasing after them as he ran backward. Eventually they reached the door, Emily still being carried and Jack still shooting. They ran for the TARDIS which was a few blocks away. After about 20 minutes of running and shooting, they finally reached the TARDIS and The Doctor slipped through the door with Emily and Jack pushed through after him, quickly closing the door behind him. "Good work, Harkness." The Doctor stated, laying Emily on the floor. Jack went over to Emily and The Doctor, setting his gun on the floor on the way. They managed to wake her and made sure she was okay. "Why were they after me?" Emily asked, timid and scared.

"You have enough intellect and leadership skill to be the queen of their kind and they're in need of a new one." Jack replied.

"What happened to the last one?" Emily asked.

"She-"Jack was cut off by The Doctor's glare.

"She quit." Jack continued. The Doctor looked back at Emily who was sitting up now.

"Can I ask you something?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure." Emily replied.

"Actually two questions. First one, what man were you talking about? When you were yelling at the aliens, I mean." He asked, inching closer to her on the TARDIS floor.

"You, believe it or not….." She answered somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh…..Well the second thing I wanna ask you is, would you like to come traveling with me?" The Doctor asked, his eyes glowing with hope. She looked up at him with utter confusion.

"Traveling with you? Traveling where?" Emily questioned.

"Anywhere in the universe and any time period known to man!" he yelled, hopping up and running over to the console. He flipped switches and pushed buttons all over the place.


	2. A history lesson

**Chapter 2: A history lesson**

The TARDIS materialized and The Doctor opened the door and stepped out, followed by Emily. "Where are we? You said you would take me to an alien planet." Emily complained.

"Oh be quiet! We'll go to an alien planet next! This is 1863 America!" The Doctor explained.

"So? What's so great about 1863 America?" Emily asked.

"I think its mid-civil war. I _think_ so, not sure." The Doctor said.

"Civil war?! We could die!" Emily screamed.

"Do you always complain this much?" The Doctor asked. His response was a glare. Only a bullet smashing into the side of The TARDIS stopped their meaningless argument. They turned to see a large group of American soldiers, all pointing guns at them. The Doctor raised his hands in surrender.

"What-"Emily was cut off by the cocking of guns. She then just put her hands up like The Doctor did, fearing death. They were now officially prisoners of war in 1863 America. Two soldiers took them to jail then left to go fight. "Now do you wish that you would've taken us to an alien planet instead?" Emily asked in a taunting manor.

"I didn't mean to take us here. The TARDIS took us here. That means there must be something going on here." The Doctor said, unlocking the cell door with his sonic. He then sneaked out of the cell, followed by Emily. As they walked, they heard the clanking of metal. It sounded almost like stomping. The Doctor then realized who, or should I say what, they were up against. "Cybermen." He whispered.

"Cyberwhat?" Emily whispered back.

"Cybermen, we have to be very quiet." The Doctor whispered. They then heard "_DELETE! DELETE!" _from the distance. "Are they going to kill us?!" she whispered, hiding behind him.

"I won't let them kill you and they're DEFINITELY not going to kill me." He whispered. The clanking and the "DELETE" got closer as he finished his sentence. They were running out of time. He then got a plan. As soon as they got close enough, Emily and The Doctor shot at the emotional inhibitors in their chest, sending sparks flying and the Cybermen to the ground. After all of them were defeated, The Doctor and Emily ran to find their way out of the jail. They ran into more Cybermen, planning to shoot them all down. Emily shot each one by herself, leaving The Doctor jealous. "Hey! I wanted to shoot some too!" He yelled. She laughed, running off. He followed after her, still a little upset. She then found the exit and they ran out to The TARDIS, leaving the guns behind. As they stepped into the blue box, they waved goodbye to the war-ridden America before rocketing into the time vortex.


	3. Secrets Revealed

The Doctor noticed something about Emily. He noticed how there was a splash of brown in her green eyes, the streaks of brown under the reddish-orange of hair, the way she laughed. He didn't know how but he could've sworn he know her before he met her. It didn't make sense to him but most things like this normally didn't. He stood in the console room, leaning against the edge of it and pondering about the things he'd noticed about her. She came into the control room, yawning and in pajamas. It was 8 am; she always woke up at this time and always found The Doctor either asleep in the jumpseat or on the floor or working on something. She looked at him, seeing that he was zoned out. She snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back, startling him and making him laugh. She hopped off, laughing herself. That's when he figured it out. She was his daughter. His daughter that he thought he'd lost in the Time War along with the rest of his family. She was 8 when the time war had ended and both races were dead. How had she survived? Did she remember but just didn't tell him? These were two of the many questions that swirled around in his mind. She must've been at least 19 now. He had missed 11 years of her life, thinking she was dead. "I know this might seem a bit random but have you ever dyed your hair?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, when I was 10 I dyed it this color. Why the sudden interest?" Emily asked. "_Oh no."_ she thought. "_Did he finally figure it out? Does he know my secret? What will happen if he does?" _She thought quickly.

"I was just wondering." The Doctor replied, looking away from her.

"Doctor, I have something to tell you." Emily blurted out. She couldn't keep the secret anymore.

"What's that then?" he asked already knowing what she was about to say.

"I….I'm your daughter. I didn't die in the Time War. Mum had us escape before the war escalated too far. Only Tyler, Sage and I escaped." Emily explained, looking down at her feet.

"I figured the first part out this morning but Sage and Tyler escaped too?! Where are they?!" The Doctor yelled, getting so excited that he couldn't hide it.

"Sage is back on Earth. I haven't found Tyler yet though…" Emily replied grimly.

"Well, let's pick up Sage then we can find Tyler!" he yelled, running to the control room. He pulled levers, pressed buttons and flipped switches before landing them on Earth in London, on the same street that he had found Emily on. Emily and The Doctor ran out of The TARDIS and to Emily's home. Emily searched the house before she found her sister in bed, her straight brown hair hanging off the edge. Emily shook Sage roughly. She sat up, pulling her hair out of her face. "Emily? What're you doing? It's 10 am!" Sage complained, rubbing her eye.

"Oh hush up and get out of bed. I found our dad!" Emily screamed excitedly.

"Are you tricking me? 'Cause you've done that before and if you're then this is just cruel!" Sage said, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"No! I really found him! Come on!" Emily yelled, pulling the girl out of bed. Sage tagged along behind her, still half-asleep. Emily ran downstairs with Sage to The Doctor who waited at the door. The Doctor then pulled both of them into a huge hug before pulling them back to the TARDIS.


	4. Family Reunited

Sage sat on the jumpseat, still in her Green Day t-shirt and Kermit the Frog pajama pants and twirling her light brown hair around her finger. "So how old are you now, Sage?" The Doctor asked, trying to figure out the whereabouts of Tyler.

"16." Sage said, her hazel eyes drifting down to the floor. Emily came back from the wardrobe, dressed in a green t-shirt with a black and grey striped hoodie over it and jeans with red converse. The Doctor's grin widened as he started to flip switches and push buttons. Emily held onto the console and so did Sage after she saw what her sister had done. Later on, they landed on a different part of Earth. Sage and Emily opened the doors, looking around. Buildings towered over their heads and people crowded the sidewalks. "Where are we?" Sage asked, stepping out of The TARDIS.

"New York City. Tyler lives on 4th Avenue." The Doctor said, stepping out onto the sidewalk behind her.

"Okay so to 4th street we go!" Emily yelled.

"Allons-y, girls!" The Doctor said, grabbing their hands and running. They ran down dozens of city blocks until they reached Tyler's apartment building. The three went inside, entering the grand lobby. The roof was high above them and the walls were golden, splattered with a rich shade of red. Sage and Emily looked around the room in amazement as The Doctor strode up to the front desk and asked for Tyler. The woman that sat there told him Tyler's apartment was number 32A. "Emily, Sage, are you two coming?" The Doctor asked, looking at the girls by the door. They nodded and followed him to the elevator. The three of them stood in the elevator, all excited to see Tyler again. The last Emily and Sage remembered of him was their fearless 10 year old brother. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. "All right, we'll split up, Sage you go forward, Emily you go left and I'll go right. Just shout if you find it, okay?" The Doctor explained. The girls nodded and went their assigned ways. Emily got to a dead end and so did The Doctor when finally Sage yelled "FOUND IT!" which was when they walked to where the shout came from. Sage went to knock on the door just as an angry woman came storming out. She stomped out of sight, leaving the three of them bewildered. They looked back at the door to find Tyler, his hair grown down to his shoulders, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and dressed in leather. "Who are you?" he asked, his breath stained with the scent of nicotine. Emily and Sage coughed at the smell, backing up. "I'm The Doctor, she's Emily and she's Sage. Who are you?" The Doctor replied, not fazed by his smell.

"Tyler Smith. What's it to you?" Tyler hissed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"We're your family. The one that you probably thought you lost to the time war, correct?" The Doctor stated, looking Tyler straight in his eyes.

"Nice try, my family all died in that war." Tyler said, starting to close the door on them. The Doctor then stopped the door with his foot, forcing Tyler to re-open it.

"How can we convince you that we're your family?" he asked.

"Each of you tell me something only my family would know." Tyler said.

"You used to get beat up at school." Sage mumbled almost inaudibly.

"You fell out of the tree in our backyard and broke your arm on your 7th birthday." Emily said.

"You'd act tough so that the bullies wouldn't bother you." The Doctor said. That was when Tyler seemed convinced. He let them in and closed the door behind them. The room was a dark green with posters of heavy metal bands plastered pretty much everywhere with a fender Stratocaster electric guitar in the corner and the strong stench of nicotine and ash along with an army green couch that was tattered and slashed with fluff coming out in some places. Emily and Sage sat next to each other and were soon joined by The Doctor and Tyler. They talked for a long time about what each had been up to for the past 11 years. The Doctor told them about his travels with his companions and Tyler told about his music. Sage told about her school work and how she planned to be an artist and Emily told of her job at the publishing company. After they talked, Emily suggested that The Doctor should take the three of them all on an adventure like he had told them about and The Doctor grabbed their hands, dragging them away to The TARDIS. They then rocketed into the time vortex, on their way to a brand new adventure somewhere far away in time and space.


	5. Valovoy

Tyler, Emily and Sage all raced each other to the door, Emily getting there first and swinging open the TARDIS door. The planet their dad had taken them to was a forest-like planet with zebra/monkey hybrids swinging from the trees and giant butterflies whooshing past. The wind from its wings had almost knocked her over. She stopped out onto the ground, the alien grass brushing against her jeans. Sage, Tyler and The Doctor stepped out behind her. Emily saw something flash by in the distance, running towards it, leaving the rest of her family behind. She continued to ran after what she saw, ignoring The Doctor, Sage and Tyler who were calling for her and running after her. Just as she almost caught up to it, the ground started to shake, sending them all to the ground. It started to break apart, bringing her away from them. Tyler was whisked away to the right and Emily was pulled in the direction they had all been running while The Doctor and Sage were pulled to the left. They were all pulled away until they were out of sight. "SAGE! TYLER! DAD!" Emily screamed, searching for them. No answer.

The Doctor looked at Sage who was searching for Emily and Tyler and looking as worried as he felt. "Dad, we have to find them!" Sage yelled, turning to him. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. I've lost them once and I don't plan on losing any of you again." The Doctor said, looking her straight in the eyes like he always did when he really meant when he was saying.

"Well then let's get going." She replied in the same tone as his, hopping to the nearest platform of ground. He followed behind her, both of them calling Emily and Tyler's names.

Tyler looked around at the trees that surrounded him. He then started hopping from one patch of ground to the next. Tyler looked around again, spotting some vines. He hopped over to them, climbing up them to the treetops. Tyler searched for them from the tops of the trees. He swung from tree to tree before spotting The Doctor and Sage. He slid down the tree, landing in front of them. The Doctor backed up, pushing Sage back with his arm before he realized that it was Tyler which was when he let out a sigh. "Now let's go find Emily." The Doctor said, venturing on. Tyler and Sage hopped along behind him.

Emily stood still, her arms wrapped around a tree and grass twisting around her legs. She heard The Doctor's voice in the distance, followed by Sage's then Tyler's. Soon after, they came into view and weren't very far away from her. She let go of the tree and jumped across to them, jumping onto The Doctor and clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around her, very shocked that she was on him in the first place but soon leaving the shock behind. Emily hopped off him, smiling. Sage hopped onto The Doctor's back as Emily hopped off and Emily grabbed his hand with her right hand and Tyler's hand with the left. They jumped back to The TARDIS like that and set off for yet another adventure.


	6. Ghostly Encounters

The TARDIS materialized on the planet that would stage their next adventure. Sage looked out of the door to find dead trees, a hard grey ground and a sky that was dark grey without clouds. She stepped out of the TARDIS, staring up at the sky. Emily, The Doctor and Tyler stepped out behind her. The Doctor started walking with Emily then Tyler followed behind him and Sage lagged behind them all. After a few silent minutes of walking, they suddenly heard Sage scream for a split second before nothing. They turned to see that Sage was gone. They looked around the surrounding area, not finding her anywhere. The Doctor ran back to The TARDIS followed by Tyler and Emily. The Doctor typed things in on the console, trying to figure out where Sage was.

*Meanwhile*

Sage was dragged into a dark building on the opposite side of the planet. She got thrown down into a basement almost as soon as her capturers had brought her into the building. She had blacked out on the second to last step.

*Back in the TARDIS*

Emily sat in her room which was a light green with a bunk bed with black pillows, one of which she had been hugging, and picture frames up on shelves. Emily was worried what might be happening to her sister, worrying herself even more by thinking of the possibilities. Tyler came into her room, knocking on the slightly open door. Emily didn't move from her spot on the bed and continued to stare at the wall. Tyler hugged her from the side, his greasy hair brushing against her arm. This brought her out of her silent reverie and back to The TARDIS. Emily hugged him back, sobbing quietly into his shoulder and feeling helpless about not being able to help Sage.

*Sage with her capturers*

She woke up awhile later, slowly realizing she wasn't in the basement before. Sage felt different, too. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was but all she did know was that she had a mission. That mission being: escape. She hadn't been restrained and she wondered why. She seemed to be wandering and there was blood dripping from her fingers. She looked down to see a dead man lying in front of her. He looked to be a few years older than Emily and his hair was dark red. His stomach was ripped open and his organs had spilled out, most of them having bite mark or chunks missing. "Did I do that?" she thought, fearing what the answer was. She didn't remember doing it. She just remembered walking around then blacking out after seeing the man that was now dead. Sage got scared and ran. She didn't know where she was going or anything like that but she just ran. Ran like her very life depended on it. Sage needed to find out what had happened to her and why.


	7. Surprise?

**A/N: Hi so this is my first note on one of my chapters so I'm just get right to the point to avoid awkwardness. I'm running out of ideas and it's only chapter 7 so if you guys have anything you want me to write, put it in as a review or private message me or whatever and I'll try and write it.**

Sage continued running until she hit something and fell back. She looked up to see the almost too familiar blue box. She grinned widely just as The Doctor came out of the door. "SAGE!" he screamed, helping her up before engulfing her in a giant hug. He then pulled her into the TARDIS. "EMILY! TYLER! SAGE IS BACK!" He boomed, his voice echoing around the giant machine. Emily and Tyler ran out into the control room, getting huge hugs from Sage. The four of them ended up in a giant family hug for a few minutes before Sage pulled away, fixing her hair. The others looked at her just as her eyes flashed red. "Whoa. That's not supposed to happen." The Doctor said, pulling out his screwdriver. Emily looked Sage over, noticing the dried blood on her hands. The Doctor scanned her with his screwdriver and quickly figured out what had happened. Sage tensed, backing away from them as she started to black out again. Tyler and Emily stepped towards her but The Doctor pulled them back. "What's going on?" Emily asked. He didn't answer, watching Sage. She had blacked out but her eyes were still open and they glowed red. She came running towards The Doctor, Emily and Tyler, ready to attack which was when Emily and Tyler darted towards the other direction. The Doctor quickly devised a plan, running towards the med bay with Sage in tow. He ran into the med bay, locking the door behind her. He quickly went to work, making a detox that would be rid of the demon possessing Sage. Before he got to finish, she pushed him to the ground and was about to attack. The Doctor thought quick and grabbed her wrists, handcuffing her to the vent. She growled and tried to break free as he went back to work. Emily then quietly entered the room, cowering from the growling girl that was chained to the vent. She hid behind The Doctor who continued to work. When he finally finished, Sage's rage had finally past and he gave her the detox he had been working on for hours. She drank it and the demon escaped her as her body dropped to the floor. The Doctor caught her before she hit the ground and uncuffed her, carrying her to her room. Emily had fallen asleep in the corner of the med bay, slowly slipping towards the floor. The Doctor smiled, picking her up as well and carrying her to her room. He then ventured off to Tyler's room to see if he was there. He peered into the dark, smelly room to see a lump under the covers which was most likely Tyler. The Doctor then quietly closed the door and went to the control room, falling asleep in the jumpseat shortly afterward.


	8. Cardiff Crashing Party

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please don't come at me with the pitchforks and torches. At first I couldn't come up with an idea for this chapter then I couldn't figure out how to put my idea together then I had a bunch of testing so I couldn't really get on and write this. So without further ado, I give you chapter 8.**

The TARDIS came barreling towards the ground below. It smacked into the grass and skidded across the ground below until it came to a stop, falling forward. Inside The TARDIS, alarms blared and lights flashed otherwise irritatingly. Emily had been crushed under TARDIS debris that fell from the ceiling, The Doctor had been smacked into the wall multiple times until he had finally landed near where Emily was, Sage was smashed into the console before falling and ending up under it and Tyler had been trying to unbury Emily before he became buried himself. Now, The TARDIS was silent beside the alarms and the time-lords lay scattered. Then finally, The Doctor began to stir. His vision was blurry and his face contorted at the sound of the alarms. He got up slowly and stood as steadily as he could while his mind made the room spin around him. "Emily? Sage? Tyler?" he called, looking around. He then spotted the giant pile of debris on the floor. He ran/stumbled over to it, knowing Emily and Tyler were under there. He started pulling away big chunks of TARDIS. "_My wonderful TARDIS."_ He grimaced in his mind. He quickly forgot about that thought when he found a hand. Tyler's hand. He started to dig through the debris faster until Tyler was revealed. "Tyler!" The Doctor yelled excitedly. He then realized that Tyler was unconscious and bleeding. The Doctor picked him up and carried him to the med bay on shaky legs. He put Tyler down and stopped the bleeding before he bandaged up the open wounds. Then he ran back to the control room. He stopped by the pile and continued to look through it for Emily. At the very bottom, he found Emily's body, bruised and profusely bleeding. He picked her up off the floor and carried her to the med bay as quickly as he could, still dizzy and legs still kinda shaky and wobbly. He put Tyler down and stopped the bleeding before he bandaged up the open wounds. Then he ran back to the control room. He stopped by the pile and continued to look through it for Emily. At the very bottom, he found Emily's body, bruised and profusely bleeding. He picked her up off the floor and carried her to the med bay as quickly as he could, still dizzy and legs still kinda shaky and wobbly. He got to the room just as Tyler was leaving it. Tyler's hair was dirty blonde and was cut into a Beatle style, His eyes were blue instead of green, he was taller and he looked like Davy Jones from the Monkees with paler skin and shorter hair. The Doctor stood there for a second, taking in Tyler's new appearance then moving on his way. He set Emily down in the med bay and rushed off to get Sage. The Doctor picked her up carefully from where she was under the console and brought her back to the med bay. He put her down near Emily then went back to the control room. He cleaned the blood off the floor then tried to get the TARDIS back in order. He managed to get The TARDIS up straight again. The Doctor then ventured off to see if Emily and Sage were okay. When he got there, Sage and Emily were sitting and talking with Tyler. Sage's hair was now down to her elbows and that was about all that changed. Emily looked over to The Doctor as his legs finally gave out on him. She ran over, catching him by the shoulders and slowing his descent. "Step…..Back…" The Doctor gasped out, preparing to regenerate. They all stepped back to give him space. There was a burst of blinding golden light then a quiet thud. The Doctor had fallen the rest of the way to the ground before getting up. He started to stand. Tyler, Sage and Emily hugged him before they all raced off to see where they were. Tyler opened the door to reveal a torn-apart Cardiff. Cyborgs were storming through the chipped and cracked roads. Buildings crumbled and broken, people nowhere to be seen and the sky was grey from the smoke of factories that were around the edges of the town. The 4 Time Lords stood still, mouths agape and shock fading slowly. They soon snuck out of the TARDIS to see what was going down. A man then ran past them. A familiar man. A group of cyborgs were chasing him. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and disabled them. They then fell to the ground one by one. The man turned around and The Doctor gasped and Sage and Emily ran to hug him. Tyler just looked confused as all this happened. "How do you two know Jack?!" The Doctor asked relatively loudly.

"We were living with Jack while we were here on Earth." Emily explained.

"How do you guys know The Doctor?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor's our dad." Emily and Sage said.

"Well now that this question and answer session is over, we should get going." The Doctor said.

"Why?" the other four asked.

"'Cause of them." The Doctor replied, pointing to the approaching cyborgs. The Doctor started to run, followed by Tyler, Sage and Emily. Jack ran to the front of the line and led them to one of the few standing buildings that were left which was an apartment building. They quickly climbed up the fire escape and into one of the apartment windows. The apartment was empty and dusty. The glass from the window was scattered on the floor. There was a bench by the window that looked like an animal had attacked it along with all the wear and tear. The room was barely furnished other than the bench, the dusty old bed and a rotting wood dresser that was caked with mold. Emily pushed all the glass off the bench and to the floor as the sky grew dark. The Doctor sat on the floor as Sage and Tyler sat on the bed. The next day, they crept out of the apartment building and made their way to the cyborg base. "Stay put and keep out of sight, I'll be right back." The Doctor told the others as he climbed in through a window. Emily shrugged off his directions, crawling through a different window along with her siblings and Jack. Emily squinted to try and navigate herself through the darkness. She eventually bumped into something that felt like a brick wall, making her head start to bleed a little. She reached out to touch whatever it was but it wasn't a wall whatever it was. A hand grabbed hers and she was pulled in a different direction. Emily almost tripped a first but quickly caught her footing and tried to pull away from whoever was pulling her. "Emily, come on!" the person said. She thought she knew who this was and if this was who she thought then she was in big trouble. She stopped trying to pull away and allowed herself to be pulled. The person in front of her continued to pull her until they reached a window. They both climbed out and when she looked up, it was (fortunately) not who she thought, it was Jack. She sighed in relief. "What?" Jack asked.

"I thought you were The Doctor. Where are Tyler and Sage?" Emily replied. She then realized that they had been right next to Jack. Shortly after, The Doctor crawled out of the window, grabbing Emily's hand and ran as the others followed. They all ran as the remaining cyborgs chased after them, growing more blood thirsty by the second. "Everyone into the car!" The Doctor yelled, stopping and starting to hotwire a nearby convertible. Emily, Tyler, Sage and Jack all hopped in just as the cyborgs were about to grab Emily's hood. The Doctor finished with the wires, sat upright and slammed his foot down on the gas. Sage watched as the cyborgs disappeared from view. The Doctor had been going so fast that when they neared a sharp turn, he tried to turn around the corner but he was too late. The car toppled over, rolling into a thicket of trees and stopping on its side. When it had stopped, Sage looked around to see if the others were hurt or not. Tyler seemed fine; Emily had a few cuts and bruises like she and Jack did, but then her eyes landed on The Doctor. His eyes were shut, his forehead was profusely bleeding, multiple shards of glass either jammed into his body or scattered around him. She cringed at the sight of him, looking over at Jack who was already moving to help The Doctor. Jack wrapped his arm around him carefully before unbuckling his seatbelt, making him slump over a little. Sage grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him out of the car, climbing out after him while Jack climbed through the car with The Doctor. As soon as they had gotten out, the car started to slide. "EM!" Jack, Sage and Tyler yelled. Jack darted after the quickly sliding car. Emily opened her eyes, looking around and quickly realizing what was happening. She reached for her seatbelt, hearing Jack yelling for her. Before she could climb out, the car plunged into the water at the bottom of the hill, quickly sinking.

**A/N: I just thought it was about time for another cliffhanger and this chapter was getting WAY too long, hence the ending. *gives bow-ties to everyone for the inconvenience*  
**


End file.
